criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Year Parade
Green Year Parade is an event from Townville, a city in PetersCorporal's fangame. About it Green Year Parade used to take place once a year, and was very popular in the Commercial Area district. The event was first mentioned at the end of Case #14 in Townville (The Corpse Which Smelled Right) by Chandler Beemie, an activist cleaner. Its logo was a flower in green and yellow tones with the name of the event below. It consists of people putting very big amounts of flowers in the back of a truck or lorry, making a sort of giant bouquet. The trucks would usually depart from Ethon Park and drive around the district, while the contestants throw flowers at bystanders. The winner is the one who makes the most beautiful selection of flowers according to the jury's point of view. Most of the activists hated the event, as it meant killing millions and millions of flowers every year just for nothing. The event was finally cancelled for good after a couple of murders related to it took place in the Commercial Area, but was revived the next year gaining popularity in the city's Town Outskirts thanks to Judge Mirtha Gray. Role in cases *Case #14, The Corpse Which Smelled Right: At the end of Chandler Beemie's leg of the Additional Investigation, he invited the player and Evan Day to a protest against Green Year Parade. The player had just come to the city and Evan didn't know much about the Commercial Area so they didn't quite know what the event was about. Chandler didn't explain it very well, but he mentioned people killing lots of flowers and also a pageant. *Case #16, Evil Dinner: The team met an activist called Peter Galley during this case, who was completely against Green Year Parade. He invited the player and Evan to a protest against the event, but they would never make it in time, as they'd be involved in another murder before being able to take the train. *Case #17, Dead End: Evan and the player were going to the protest against the parade but found a murder case before they could leave. One of the suspects, Ramon Ravens, said that he wanted to participate. A woman called Yale Williams appeared in this case, who was later revealed to be the president of the jury for the parade. *'Case #18, Buried With Roses:' Green Year Parade played a major role in this case. The victim had been the parade winner the year before. The team also met a botanist called Carlton Klovan who was participating in the parade. He claimed to be an activist but supported the parade anyway. He explained to the police some techniques that contestants had in order to reduce the environmental damage the parade could cause to a minimum. During the killer's trial, Judge Esteban Gonzalez mentioned that a group of activists had sued the parade and that judges were already discussing whether it was illegal or not. However, in case it was found illegal, no contestant would go to jail and the event would just be cancelled. *Case #19, Purchase A Murder: The victim in this case was Yale Williams, the president of the jury for Green Year Parade. Gino mentioned that they were going to elect a new president for the parade jury. Later, Doodley told the team that Gary Perkins was going to participate in the event. *Case #20, Souvenirs For A Grave: The team found out during this case that Carlton Klovan had been elected as Yale Williams' replacement. The team told him to take care, as activists would target the president of the jury. *'Case #22, Sweep The Eyes:' Green Year Parade played a major role in this case as well. The team found Carlton Klovan dead at Ethon Park, just a few hours before the parade would start right in that place. The case turned out to be an activist murder just as the team had thought. The killer faced trial, and Judge Gonzalez mentioned that the event was about to be cancelled anyway, so the murder was useless. After this case, the team left the Commercial Area and started working at Downtown. Known members of the jury *''Yale Williams/Susan Vianne (died before the event) (first president)'' *''Carlton Klovan (died right before the event) (second president)'' *Earl Hikee *Ivonne Ouleaunge *Lilette Noah *Will Ohdie Known contestants before the event was cancelled (2015) *Ramon Ravens *''Ashton Fox (previous winner)'' *Carlton Klovan *Pablo Sount and Ignace Sount *Gary Perkins Known activists against the event *Chandler Beemie *Peter Galley *''Joey Carel '' *Evan Day *Sabrina Stone *Lila Uliana *Wendy Ohdie *Morgan Wid *Esteban Gonzalez Known contestants after the event was revived (2016) *Shane Bell *Kyle Turner See also *Buried With Roses (case/dialogues) *Sweep The Eyes (case/dialogues) *Divine Justice (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content